Bilbo Baggins
|friends= |enemies=Cutler Beckett, Groves, Ian Mercer, Ronan the Accuser, Korath the Pursuer, Thanos, Davy Jones, Kraken, Hector Barbossa (formerly), Sao Feng (Formerly), Loki (sometimes), the Destroyer|fullname = Bilbo Baggins|alias = |skills = Invisibility (through the one Ring) Singing (original story) Tracking Enhanced hearing Capability to love|occupation = Burglar (formerly)|type of hero = From zero to hero|franchise = Middle Earth Film Saga|origin = The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)}} Bilbo Baggins is a main character and the protagonist of The Hobbit Xover series. Bilbo, a hobbit originally from Middle-Earth, finds himself travelling through realms with his friend, Thorin Oakenshield, and maybe finds home in the world of Disney, where he marries Princess Arabella and has a daughter named Belle. Roles * The Hobbit and Pirates of the Caribbean: ** Curse of the Black Pearl: protagonist ** Dead Man's chest: Deuteragonist ** At World's End: deuteragonist * The Hobbit in Thor: protagonist ** Thor: One of the two protagonists ** The Dark World: Main protagonist ** Thor: Ragnarok: Tritagonist * The Hobbit in Guardians of the Galaxy **Guardians of the Galaxy: One of the two protagonists **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Deuteragonist History The Hobbit Pirates of the Caribbean Guardians of the Galaxy Appearance |-| Usual = In his usual appearance, Bilbo has light, curly brown hair and white, fair skin. He also has hazel eyes (that sometimes changes between brown, blue and green), a sleeveless waistcoat and wears knee-lengthen pants (typically brown or grey). Sometimes Bilbo wore a scarf and always wears his mithril coat that protects him from any blade. |-| Current = |-| Shire = |-| 1st half = |-| Pre-journey = |-| Night form = |-| Going out form = |-| Morning form = |-| AUJ/Prologue = By An Unexpected Journey, Bilbo's hair has turned into the light brown, curly hair and still retains green eyes. |-| Journey = |-|Young = As a child, Bilbo had curly , dark brown hair. He also reached up to his mother's hip, appearing to be three years old or so in the flashback. Bilbo also wore a white, long-sleeved shirt and jumpers Image}} Relationships Family * Belladonna Took - Mother * Bungo Baggins - Father * Took Family - Maternal Relatives ** Gerontius Took - Grandfather ** Adamanta Chubb - Grandmother ** Isengrim Took III - Uncle ** Hildigard Took - Aunt ** Isumbras Took IV - Uncle ** Hildigrim Took I - Uncle ** Rosa Took, nee Baggins - Aunt and Second Cousin ** Isembold Took – Uncle ** Hildifons Took - Uncle ** Isembard Took - Uncle ** Hildibrand Took - Uncle ** Donnamira Boffin, nee Took (maternal aunt) ** Hugo Boffin - Uncle ** Mirabella Brandybuck, nee Took (maternal aunt) ** Gorbadoc Brandybuck - Uncle ** Isengar Took - Uncle * Brandybuck family – In-laws ** Gorbadoc Brandybuck – Uncle ** Primula Brandybuck - Cousin ** Rorimac Brandybuck - Cousin * Baggins Family - Paternal Relatives ** Laura Grubb - grandmother ** Mungo Baggins - grandfather ** Balbo Baggins - great-grandfather ** Berylla Boffin - great-grandmother ** Lavender Grubb - great-aunt * Sackville-Baggins - In-Laws ** Otho Sackville-Baggins - Cousin ** Lobelia Bracegirdle - Cousin-in-law and Third Cousin ** Lotho Sackville-Baggins - Third Cousin/First Cousin Once Removed Allies * Royal House of Asgard ** Thor - Friend and Former Teammate ** Loki ** Odin ** Frigga † ** Warriors Three - Friends *** Fandral † *** Hogun † *** Volstagg † * Revengers - Former Teammates ** Hulk/Bruce Banner ** Valkyrie * Crew of the Black Pearl - Friends and Former Teammates ** Jack Sparrow - Friend and Former Teammate ** Mr. Gibbs - Friend and ally ** Pintel and Ragetti - Enemies turned Allies ** Mr. Cotton ** Mr Cotton's Parrot * Calypso/Tia Dalma - Guardian, Mentor and Ally * Wizards ** Gandalf - Mentor ** Radagast * Queen Anne's Revenge - Former Captors and enemies turned Allies ** Hector Barbossa † - Former Captor and Enemy turned Ally and Former Teammate * The Empress crew ** Elizabeth Swan - Close Friend, Former Captain and Formemr Teammate ** Sao Feng † - Enemy Turned Friend ** Tai Huang * Crew of the Flying Dutchman - Enemies Turned Allies ** Will Turner ** Bootstrap Bill Turner * Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Friends ** Peter Quill - Best Friend and Leader ** Thorin Oakenshield - Best Friend and Former Leader and Teammate ** Gamora ** Rocket Raccoon - Attempted captor turned friend and ally ** Groot ** Drax the Destroyer ** Yondu Udonta - Former Caretaker * Thorin Oakenshield and company - Former Teammates and Friends ** Balin ** Dwalin ** Óin ** Glóin ** Bofur - Close Friend ** Bifur ** Bombur ** Dori ** Nori ** Ori † ** Fíli † ** Kíli † * Nebula - Former Enemy turned Ally and Former Teammate * Ravagers - Allies and Former Teammates ** Yondu Ravager Clan - Former Teammates and Allies *** Horuz *** Kraglin Obfonteri * Nova Corps ** Nova Prime/Irani Rael ** Garthan Saal † ** Rhomann Dey Enemies * East India Trading Company - Enemies ** Cutler Beckett - Former Captor ** Groves - Former Enemy turned Ally ** Ian Mercer - Enemy * Kree Empire ** Ronan the Accuser - Victim ** Korath the Pursuer * Thanos ** Black Order *** Cull Obsidian *** Corvus Glaive *** Proxima Midnight *** Ebony Maw * Davy Jones - Guardian; Former Captor and Enemy ** Kraken - Attempted Killer * Ravagers ** Yondu Ravager Clan - Allies turned Enemies *** Taserface *** Gef † *** Halfnut † *** Brahl † *** Scrote † *** Narblik † *** Retch † *** Vorker † * Sovereign ** Ayesha ** Zylak * Abilisk * Cursed crew of the Black Pearl - Former Captors ** Koehler ** Twigg ** Jacoby ** Mallot ** Grapple * Crew of the Flying Dutchman ** Davy Jones ** Brinescum ** Electric Arm ** Ian Mercer ** Jericho ** Kelpbrain * Hela * Fenris * Berserkers * Orcs ** Azog † - Attempted Killer ** Bolg † * Wargs ** Unnamed Warg - Attempted Killer and Victim ** Warg Matriarch * Smaug * Sauron † - Attempted Killer * Surtur † Gallery/Images Powers and Abilities * 'Sword-fighting: '''Bilbo has a talent for sword-fighting, but it doesn't master Jack Sparrow's Hector Barbossa's ,Will Turner's or James Norrington's. However, the abilities were enhanced when Barbossa also gave him sword fighting tips while holding Bilbo captive. By the time of the last crossover film, Bilbo is able to fight better against Davy Jones' men. * '''Archery: '''As shown in ''At World's End, Bilbo was able to swiftly use an bow and arrow to fly across one of Sao Feng's men. He is also seen using it in battle. How he enhanced his abilities are unknown. * 'Enhanced hearing: '''Due to being the sharpest member in Jack Sparrow's crew, Bilbo is able to hear things better than anyone else. This could be because he has descended from fairies. * '''Invisibility: '''Due to having the One Ring, Bilbo is able to go invisible. However, he lost it when he was transferring worlds. He does, however, find the ring underneath a desk and uses it to turn invisible to his unsuspecting enemies. Appearances Forms Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Members of the Black Pearl crew Category:Member of Jack Sparrow's crew Category:The Hobbit in Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Baggins Category:The Hobbit and Pirates: At World's End Characters Baggins